Hellcat Squadran: It's Our Fight
This story takes place early 2237 (a few months before Hellcat Squadran: Never Forget), and involves the Mustafar Alliance Geonosian Leader Mezo Nelon, Talortai 2nd in Command Gura Kei, and Twi'lek Starship Captain Ma'sara arrive and are rescued from the Galactic Empire by the Phantom Legion. While all 3 Mustafar Alliance characters are featured here, the one featured more prominantly is actually Ma'sara. Chapter 1: I Will Not Bow "Enemy fighters on vector E-10!" "Engage point-defense lasers!" "Dauntless, you're breaking off, maintain formation!" "Our...our engines our out! We're drifting!" "This must be it for us. Mezo, Ma'sara, it's been an honor." "I guess this is it, Gura." "I guess this is it...we're really going to die..." "Mezo, Ma'sara, I'm glad my last moments are fighting alongside you 2..." The members of the Mustafar Alliance, Mezo Nelon, Gura Kei, and Ma'sara, were fleeing from their enemies, the Galactic Empire. Ever since these 3 were transported from their universe, they've been hunted across the galaxy by their Galactic Empire pursuers. However, after fleeing for months now, the ships were finally low on supplies, and the Imperials have now caught up to them. "Gura, get the Day's Light into position to defend the Dauntless, I won't have Ma'sara dying before me! If there's any chance she could survive, I'm taking it!" Mezo communicated to Gura. The Day's Light, a Providence-class carrier/destroyer and Mezo's ship, the Freedom Rider, an Assault Frigate Mrk II, got in between the Hammerhead-class cruiser Dauntless and the Imperial Star Destoryers. However, at that moment, an Executor-class Super Star Destroyer, with several unidentified ships exited Hyperspace. Before Mezo could curse the arrival of what appeared to be enemy ships, however, a voice came over the comm to his, Gura's, and Ma'sara's ships. "This is General Ryan Ferran of the Coalition onboard the I.C.S. Phoenix. Power down your weapons systems and revert power to your shields while we deal with the Imperial fleet," Ferran said over the comlink. As he said that, his fleet, led by his flagship, began to open fire on the Imperial fleet, ripping it to shreds. As the fleet is destroyed, the last few ships entered hyperspace, leaving with their tails between their legs. "Attention unidentified ships, the Imperial fleet is destroyed. I now ask to know who you are and what your intentions are," Ryan said, looking at the small fleet of ships just beyond his own. Mezo Nelon replied, "Thanking you would be the first item on our list. My name is Mezo Nelon, leader of the Mustafar Alliance. My Talortai compatriot on the Providence class ship is Gura Kei, and the Twi'lek on the Hammerhead is Ma'sara." "Hopefully an honor to make your aquaintance. May I ask what you are doing in this sector besides running from Imperial battlegroups?" "That's actually pretty much it. We were struck by an interdimensional distortion and..." Ryan interrupted. "Damn Rift Storms. Your situation is nothing unique, these phenomenons have been happening for centuries." "Anyways, when we arrived, we encountered a force of Imperial Ships. We immediately fled, seeing as we didn't have the firepower to take them on. We've been running from them for weeks. We originally started from somewhere...that way..." Ryan recognized the direction Mezo indicated. Recognizing the direction of Shadow Alliance space, Ryan replied, "Bad spot to start at I see. You are lucky you were able to outrun them, they do not treat prisoners very....kindly." Gura Kei then connected and said, "Well, thank you for the assist, now, we could use help towing our 3rd vessel, the Dauntless, to a repair facility. Ma'sara's ship was crippled, hence why we did not continue fleeing upon entering this system." "That should not be a problem. I am rerouting two of my dreadnaughts to assist your vessel." As the general said this, a pair of larger starships approached the Dauntless. Mezo responded, "Thank you...Unfortunately, with our dimensional displacement, and the 'Rift Storm' closing behind us, we have no way home, nor do we know anyone here. Any way of helping with that?" "We shall escort you towards Earth. My Commander can help you with these problems, as he deals with them more than me." Gura then said, "Then let us get moving. The comm array to Ma'sara's vessel was damaged, and I do wish to know if she is alright." Mezo added, "Same here..." ---- The fleet finally returned to Earth. When they were within range of the planet, IceBite hailed Ryan. "Welcome back. Anything happen on patrol?" "We have some new guests. You may wish to talk to them," Ryan replied. "New guests? Explain..." "Three ships displaced by a Rift Storm. One severely damaged. They've been on the run from Shadow Alliance ships for the past few weeks." "Really...get the damaged ones to stardock, and bring the commanding officers of the 3 ships to me..." "Will do." Ryan then called back Mezo and Gura. "We are moving the Dauntless to our spacedocks for repairs. I am also sending a shuttle to pick you up, as my Commander wishes to meet you all." "Alright, Mezo out..." ---- The shuttle soon arrived at one of the orbital facilities around the planet. Ryan appeared with the trio that he found on patrol. Surprisingly, unlike many times IceBite met some of these Rift Storm victims, the trio seemed unfazed by IceBite's physical age. "This is Commander IceBite, leader of Hellcat Squadran. He can help you with your troubles," Ryan said. "Alright, thank you, Ryan," the Geonosian said. The Geonosian approached IceBite, and said, "I'm Mezo Nelon. I was told you were the Commander here..." "Yes, I am. I heard you and your companions exited a Rift Storm in Shadow Alliance Space." "Actually," Gura Kei said, "We were chased by the Galactic Empire, a foe from our own universe, although their vessels here are unfamiliar to us..." "The Empire here should be the same as the ones you have fought before, but only they are backed up by the rest of the Shadow Alliance, the organization they are affiliated with." "I see...and your faction..." "Has been standing against them for centuries." Mezo then butted in, "So, you've been fighting the Galactic Empire for this long...a Galactic Empire backed by many other, probably powerful, factions. How have you survived?" "Ask anyone else in the Coalition Council, they'd credit me...I say it's been a team effort. We've all worked to keep the Coalition free of the Shadow Alliance," IceBite responded. Ryan piped in, "Too bad they are the easy enemies." That comment got Gura's attention. "'Easy enemies'?" "Well, we could talk about the Zann Consortium, InterGalactic Republic, and a few others, but we won't bore you with the history." "The Zann Consortium are here too?" Ma'sara let out, now more than a little frightened. "They aren't a worry here anymore. We ravaged their forces years ago, and they haven't been able to recover since." Despite Ryan's re-assuring, Ma'sara began to quiver nervously. "There is no need to worry, they couldn't hurt you if they wanted to. I highly doubt they even know you exist in this galaxy." However, Ma'sara still shuttered a bit, now muttering to herself. "Hey, you ok? I hope that mentioning them didn't bring any bad memories." He then looked at Mezo and Gura. "Did they?" Mezo scratched the back of his head, before saying, "Would...you and your commander come with Gura and me for a moment, please? And Ma'sara, would you please wait here for a moment?" Like a slave given an order, Ma'sara obediantly waited where she was, while Mezo and Gura walked away to somewhere Ma'sara would not hear them. Before either IceBite and Ryan could respond however, Mezo said, "She's an ex-slave." IceBite rose an eyebrow. He wasn't sure how that translated into Ma'sara's behavior there. Ryan replied, "Then I guess I just hit a bad note for her." Mezo said, nervously, "It's...more than that. She's been a slave since her birth. She was a slave to a Hutt before being sold to the Imperial Governor of Eriadu when she was 7. She was his slave girl until she was 16, when 2 of my subordnates, from Eriadu, and their IG-100 companion, liberated her in a raid on his homestead. Also stole the Governor's Shuttle, but the point is that, whenever Ma'sara even hears about a criminal organization, she immediately fears they'd take her and make her a slave again if they hear about her." Gura continued, "Even after we freed her, she's been unable to shake off her past: no matter how hard we try to get her to embrace her freedom, she remains submissive and overly-obedient. Even worse, I fear that her time as a slave has severely dampened, if not outright obliterated, any self-esteem she had." IceBite continued thinking on what they were saying. He wanted to finish hearing them out before voicing his analysis. Ryan replied, "We have had people like that here before. I think we could be able to fix that. What was Pahlke's sister's name again?" IceBite finally spoke up. "Kristine, and no, Ryan, this sounds different: Kristine had tons of confidence and plenty of self-initiative. It was trust she had little, if any, of. This...'Ma'sara' individual sounds like she lacks confidence and self-initiative, although she seems to trust these 2 well enough. And, it wasn't us as a whole who fixed Kristine: Garrett had to get inside her mind, and Sam Witwicky and his girlfriend had to help him. And, even then, I don't think she did, or ever will, fully recover." "Still, we have people willing to help her with this. And this may not be the same, but it's similar. You sound as if you believe it's a lost cause." That startled Mezo. "Oh! No, no, we don't, we've just...we've tried everything we could. I am just not sure what else we could do for her: we give her plenty of encouragement, and sometimes, she's even pulled through, but...even when she helps us win a battle, she'll always find some reason to put herself down. And...that...that just makes me feel sorry for her...to think, I originally fled Geonosis to keep from dying..." "Doesn't mean we can't try. Give our people a shot with her," Ryan replied. Gura commented, "I believe it is worth a try." Mezo responded, "Alright, I guess we'll see what you can do...Let's get back to her...she hates being alone..." The group returned to the room Ma'sara was in, where she sat sitting and shivering in fear on a bench nearby. "So, what is there to do on this station?" Gura asked. "Depends on your interests. We have a good amount of entertainment areas on this and the nearby station, as well as garden plazas for a more planet-like feeling," Ryan answered, as Mezo went over, consoled Ma'sara, and had her rejoin the group. "I'm...sorry...about my reaction earlier..." Ma'sara said, once she was back with them. "Don't be sorry. I should have been more careful with what I say around new people," Ryan said sympathetically. IceBite then said, "Alright, let's get moving, so we can show you around." IceBite and Ryan led the group to a bar in the station. Around them were people in uniforms with a triangle-like symbol on. "Looks like the crew of the USS Archer has returned," IceBite said. "Didn't think they were coming back for another week," Ryan said. As Mezo and Gura moved off, deciding to talk to some of the Starfleet crew, IceBite noticed something in the corner of his eye: Ma'sara stopped, and seemed to be looking at one of the Starfleet crew members. The crew member then looked at her, and she looked away, blushing. As she moved off, however, the Starfleet crew member looked at her similarly to how she was looking at him. IceBite pointed it out to Ryan. "Too bad these guys aren't part of us. I'd suggest a redeployment." At that moment, IceBite began to stroke his chin, as if thinking of something. "Wait, your thinking what I'm thinking, aren't you?" "And...I have the authority to get away with it too...we've been needing to make a cross-factionally-crewed ship...and what better time to do it than when we got a ship that needs recrewing anyways..." Chapter 2: New World After a week of shore leave on the Hellcat Squadran Orbital Transfer Station, Wilfried started unpacking, readying for the USS Archer's next mission. However, before he could really start putting stuff away, his commanding officer entered. "Captain Marrik, sir..." "Don't start unpacking, Ensign Wolff..." Wilfried was then worried. "Sir?" "You're being transfered. The Coalition Council has finally went through with making a cross-factional crew, and you were specificially called to be named the Number One of the ship." Wilfried eyes widened. "Me? I'm merely an Ensign. Why would they give me such responsibility?" Captain Marrik laughed. "'Responsibility' might be an overstatement. This is a Hellcat Squadran Vessel we're talking about." Wilfried was still confused though, although he understood why he'd be able to become a 2nd in Command. "So...this is it?" he asked. "Yes, Ensign, it looks like it is," Marrik responded. "It's been an honor sir," Wilfried said. "The honor's been mine," Marrik said. ---- Wilfried walked into the artificially-contained atmosphere in the Hellcat Squadran Drydock. In front of him was the Hammerhead-class cruiser Dauntless. He was aware of the class's age, but the vessel appeared to have been modified with modern tech, merely keeping the system arrangement and shape of the original class. As he looked at the ship, however, someone bumped into him from behind, causing him to drop his things. Immediately, a female voice began to sputter, "Oh my...I'm sorry, I'm sorry...really, really sorry, didn't mean it..." As he turned around, he immediately saw the Twi'lek he'd seen on the Transfer Station the previous week. She had bent down and proceeded to start gathering his things, to help him pick them up. "Hello there," he said, any annoyance he felt originally now diminished. "Oh..." she immediately said, looking up and seeing his face as well, recognizing him. As he bent down to gather his things, signalling for the Twi'lek to stop and let him do it, Wilfried said, "I think I remember you: you were on Hellcat Squadran's Transfer Station last week, weren't you?" "Y-y-yes...yes, I-I was..." she said, clearly nervous. "You assigned to this ship too?" Wilfried asked, pointing at the Dauntless. "Y-yes...I a-am..." Ma'sara said. "Well, looks like we'll be seeing each other quite a bit," Wilfried said, smiling. When Ma'sara saw Wilfried smile, she felt something inside her...she actually felt she could smile back... The duo moved to the airlock designated as the entry. Waiting there was Hellcat Squadran Commander, IceBite. Around them were more individuals: Klingons, Romulans, Species 8472 Entities, Sangheili, Vehexa, Bangaa, both Torilian and Nirnian Elves, among others. IceBite began, "I'm glad to see everyone is here. You've all been hand-picked to take part in this first mixing of factions in crews. This is mainly meant to see that, if it becomes needed, we can safely combine crews from different factions." He then looked at Wilfried and the Twi'lek. "Captain Ma'sara, can you come here for a moment?" When the Twi'lek tensed up a bit, and approached IceBite, Wilfried was more than a little startled. Ma'sara seemed to be a nervous wreck...but she's a captain? IceBite continued, "This is former Mustafar Alliance Captain Ma'sara. She'll be your commanding officer. This is also her ship. Please treat the Dauntless, and Ma'sara, with some respect. Now, if that's it, Ryan will call for you and list your position on the vessel." Ryan listed the first name, "Starfleet's Ensign Wilfried Bastian Wolff, 2nd in Command." Ma'sara seemed to sigh with relief as Wilfried stepped forward. Wilfried then realized, "I'll be spending a LOT more time with her than I thought..." Ryan then listed the next name. "Klingon Defense Force Sergeant Dukath, House of Korrd, Security Chief." A Klingon warrior advanced, and the list continued. ---- Ma'sara looked around the bridge, uneasy about the seeming lack of familiar faces. Only her former advisor, Tee-Ex, remained, and only as a Comm Officer. Tee-Ex's old place was taken by the Starfleet Ensign Wilfried, while Dukath took the place of Security Chief. A Romulan called Nnerhin Elehu Terik took the Helm, while a Bangaa named Dy'Varan took the Engineering Console. A Vehexa named Ritna Torrik took the Science Station, while a Sangheili named Fenel 'Amas took weapons. Ma'sara seemed to be extremely nervous. Wilfried thought she looked like she had no confidence at all. Nnerhin called out, "Engines ready, we can head out any time." Ma'sara put her hand to her mouth. Suddenly, she seemed even more nervous, and uncertain what to do. Wilfried then suggested, "Shouldn't we 'head out'?" Ma'sara looked at him a moment, a worried look on her face, before saying, "Of course, of course...take us out...ummm..." She immediately forgot Nnerhin's rank. He immediately reminded her, "I'm a Centurian, ma'am..." with forced politeness. "Of course...sorry..." Ma'sara said, plainly embarrased. Wilfried looked at her worryingly. Nnerhin immediately set the ship on a course out of the spacedock, and out into space. ---- "I have a bad feeling about this. I don't care how much ability she has, if she can't trust herself, then she won't be able to work to her full ability. We're lucky we surrounded her with so many good crewmates," Ryan said to Mezo, Gura, and IceBite, all of whom in the observation room overlooking the now-empty spacedock. Mezo retorted, "That is why we need to show her that we have confidence in her: if she sees us not trusting her, do you think that would help her trust herself, or would it just make her feel worse?" "It would make her feel worse, obviously," Ryan responded. "So you see why we show her as much confidence in her as we do..." Gura replied. Ryan then added, "Of course. We can try, but if it works is entirely up to her." IceBite silently looked out the window, to where the Dauntless was a few minutes ago. Ryan noticed this. "You alright, IceBite?" "Yes, merely analysing the possible outcomes for what we've done here today..." "Hopefully only the good ones come to fruition." "I hope so too..." Chapter 3: Bring Me to Life Ma'sara was in her quarters, looking over reports...before just putting them down, and laying on her bed, frustrated with the mental strain. She was still uncertain as to why Mezo and Gura put her in command of a starship in the first place, let alone why IceBite allowed her to keep that command. Her door chimed, and she sat straight up, not wanting anyone seeing her not working. She scrambled to pick the reports back up, as Wilfried walked in the door. "Boy, you're jumpy," he said. "I'm sorry...just needing to look over these reports..." Ma'sara lied. "You work too much," Wilfried stated. He gently took and forced down the arm Ma'sara was holding the report with. "You need to learn how to cut loose." "'Cut loose'?" Ma'sara asked, not understanding. "Relax. Take it easy. Know when NOT to be working," Wilfried responded. Wilfried then got a firmer grasp on Ma'sara's arm and pulled her to her feet. "Come on. The techs added a holodeck, and a few of the others and I were planning on doing a few programs there." "A-Alright..." Ma'sara said nervously, just letting Wilfried pull her along. The duo moved through the corridors of the ship, until the met with several other individuals in one of the hallways. Among them were Dukath, Ritna, Nnerhin, and Fenel from the bridge crew, as well as 2 8472 and a Nirnian Dark Elf. Nnerhin looked at them and sneered. "You brought her? I thought this was supposed to be entertainment." Dukath bumped him. "Shut up, you taHqeq." Dukath then turned to Ma'sara. "Do not listen to that petaQ." Wilfried then introduced their companions. "This is Dukath, House of Korrd. The Romulan loud mouth is Nnerhin. The Sangheili Ultra is Fenel 'Amas. The Vehexa is Ritna Torrik. The 8472 entities are nicknamed 'Fardos' and 'Fardas'. Finally, the Dark Elf is Balamus Veleth." "Um...hello?" Ma'sara said nervously. Balamus looked at Fenel and said, "Not the confident type, is she?" He was promptly slapped by Ritna. The 2 8472 just looked at each other, and Fenel seemed to cock his head. Then, Ma'sara gulped, and nervously asked, "So...what is this 'program' we're going to be doing?" Ritna decided to answer Ma'sara. She said, "Well, some of us decided it'd be fun to dig up some old detective holoprograms: based on what I've heard, these stories from Earth survived for 3 and a half centuries. I think the main character was named...uhhh..." Wilfried then answered, "Sherlock Holmes..." "Yeah, that's right." "Ok...so..." Ma'sara began nervously, "So...what exactly will we be doing here?" "Well...depends on the role we each take in the program," Wilfried explained, "Normally, this is a 2-person program, 3 if someone plays the mastermind behind the plot. However, we had to try to fit 8, now 9, different players." "Yeah, things were easier without the deadbe-" Nnerhin was smacked by Fenel before he could continue. "Silence," Fenel ordered to the Romulan. Generally, Ma'sara didn't feel welcome there, due to Nnerhin and Balamus. However, she felt something else, due to what seemed to be Fenel, Ritna, and Dukath coming to her defense. TO BE CONDENSED INTO A SHORT SUMMARY Category:To be Condensed Category:Stories